Telling Harry
by Netrixie
Summary: Part One: Revelations. Remus has something to tell Harry. Sirius is being stubborn. Harry has his own agenda. What happens? One shot, Sirmus, Snarry implied


**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling, I merely enjoy playing with her creations.

**Beta: **un'beta'd by me

**Title: **Telling Harry (Oneshot)

**Summary: **Remus wants to tell Harry something. Part One of the "Revelations" series

**Rating: R: **

**Authors Note: **This is _**slash. **_Get over yourselves. Sirmus/ Snarry (if you squint XD)

* * *

"Sirius," Remus began, "I've been thinking and we should tell Harry." The man in question merely snuggled up to Remus' warm body and murmured "Sure, Remy, whateva ya say." Remus sigh, but fixed the covers as he decided to go to sleep. There was no use talking to Sirius when he was in this state of semi- awareness- he'd never remember in the morning anyway.

* * *

"Sirius, wake _up._" Remus stood back from his constant poking as a thought occurred to him. He reached down with a resigned _what can I do? _expression and grabbed the covers from under Sirius, yanking them- and the sleeping man- off the bed. He quickly hid the smile that had over come him as he watched Sirius flail around on the floor for a moment, then knelt next to the tangled man.

"I did tell you to wake up," he said as his partner looked up at him with a pitifully woe- struck face.

"Remy, it's _Saturday,_" Sirius complained, trying to sneak a hand up to grab a pillow from the bed. But Remus was onto him and caught it.

"Come on, Sirius. We have to talk." Remus stood and brushed off his knees, telling Sirius, "I'll be in the kitchen. I expect you in ten minutes."

Sirius watched the werewolf walk out of the door to their room and groaned, burying his head in the mistreated sheets as he finally absorbed the other man's words. "This can't be good."

When Sirius trudged down the stairs nine and a half minutes later Remus had breakfast ready and waiting for the black- haired man. He waited patiently as Sirius stuffed his face, knowing from experience that he was easier to talk to when his stomach was full. When Sirius pushed his plate away with a replete groan, Remus started talking.

"How long have we been together, Sirius?"

Sirius scratched his beard. "Counting the years in Azkaban, uh- twenty- three?" Remus nodded. "And how many times have you told Harry this?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Never?" Remus nodded again. "And don't you think it's time he found out? As he is in his last year at Hogwarts?"

Sirius shifted in his seat, and shrugged. He didn't particularly _want _to tell his Godson that he was gay and was in a long term relationship with the boy's favourite teacher, and Remus caught onto that. "Come now, Sirius. Surely you can't expect the child to hate you that much? If he loves you- and I know he does- he'll accept whatever relationship you're in."

Remus watched as Sirius thought the matter over. He knew he had played to his partners weak point- His fear of Harry rejecting him- but felt it was a necessary move. Sirius was notoriously stubborn.

"Well, fine," Sirius spat out, and uneasily rubbed his hand through his hair. "When are we going to tell him?"

Remus was a good enough sportsman that he never let his triumphant grin show, and pulled out his calendar. "Well, Christmas break starts on the 13th, and he's staying with us the entire time. I was thinking…"

* * *

Harry settled into the over- stuffed couch with a thankful sigh. He loved Mrs. Weasley, really he did, but honestly, he needed to be by himself some of the time. He unfurled the Daily Prophet, wondering what lies they were telling about him today, and had just gotten caught in an article describing his deviant behavior when he heard the door to the room shut.

Harry never lowered his paper- maybe whoever it was would go away. But his hope was short lived as his Godfather and Remus came into view and settled on the couch across from him, watching him like hawks. _Or I should say, like hounds on the hunt,_ Harry thought humorlessly. He ignored them. If they really wanted to talk to him, they could get used to the paper or wait until some other time. He hoped for the latter.

But he had no such luck. Remus cleared his throat and gazed at Harry expectantly. "Sirius has something to tell you." Harry grunted, hoping they would get the idea and go away. Sirius shifted in his seat and blurted, "Harry, I'm gay." He watched Harry hesitantly, but Harry merely looked at him over the edge of the paper before going back to the gossip about him.

He missed the significant looks traded between the older men, and sighed as Remus said, "Harry, I also have something to tell you." Harry resettled himself. "Is that so?" he asked drolly, still trying to read his paper. Remus glanced at Sirius in slight worry, and the other man shrugged. They were this far into it now, they may as well go all the way. "Harry, your Godfather and I have been seeing each other for a very long time."

Harry sighed again as he dropped the paper and rubbed his eyes. Looking at the older men from under his hand, he drawled "Congratulations are in order then?" His Godfather raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?" Remus asked curiously.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he took in the seated men before him. "Well, usually people only blurt things like that out to me if they're getting married. So- congratulations."

"Right," Sirius drew out the word as he looked at Remus out of the corner of his eye. "So- you're okay with that then?" His tense muscles relaxed when Harry nodded, and Sirius sprang up and ran out the door, leaving it open and Remus alone with the exasperated teen. Harry picked up his paper and was about to start reading again when Remus' hand appeared at the top of the page and forced it down.

"Yes, Remus?" Harry asked as sweetly as he could, and Remus looked him over with a shrewd eye.

"What are you hiding?" he asked suspiciously, having gotten to know the child well enough by now to be distrustful of that voice. Harry pursed his lips.

"You are not the only gay men in the house, you know," he replied, and glanced at the door, bring his paper up to cover his face as Remus stepped away.

Remus followed Harry's gaze, not seeing anyone other than Snape as he passed by the doorway, then froze as the meaning of Harry's words sank in. Turning to face the younger man again, he said faintly, "I don't believe Sirius will like this."

Harry peered at the werewolf over the top of the paper, and smiled. Remus groaned as he walked away. _How do I break _this _to Sirius?_ he wondered vaguely, and shut the door on the- quietly- laughing young man.

* * *

Ha- betcha neva saw that one coming!! (pause) Wait, if you've read my other stories, then perhaps you did… Shameless self- promotion, anyone?

XD

Review!

Netrixie


End file.
